Whitney & Lee- I need you
by Jabi07
Summary: Whitney and Lee are desperate to fix their relationship but will it be too late or can their love overcome it all?


**Part One**

 **Lee**

he had noticed how distanced she had been. She would clam up everytime he came near her making his stomach churn on the nauseating thought of losing the only person he has ever loved! Whitney was over at Martin's as she was spending time with Lily while Lee was trying to concentrate on figuring out how to bring up the topic with her when she came back, but was unable to focus as his thoughts would wonder on what he would actually do without her in his life. Nancy enters the kitchen stony faced as she was still annoyed over Lee taking her job from her as she sulkily poured herself some Tea and sat at the table opposite him,

"Hey Nance. How'd you sleep?" Lee asks desperately trying to make conversation as his Sister ignored him and continued sipping her Tea making guilt churn his stomach as Nancy was another person he had hurt making his head pound and his eyes fill with moisture as he quickly walked out the room and out the house grabbing cans of beer on the way out the pub. Lee heads towards the park thinking of the first date he had with Whitney here making him smile sadly to himself thinking of the kiss they shared. He sat himself onto the grass and opened a can of beer taking a long sip as he wipes the tears that fell down his face,

"Lee? Unbelievable what you playing at?" Whitney asks looking stung which made Lee look to the floor in shame as he put down his can of beer and stood up facing a annoyed looking Whitney and a rather confused looking Lily,

"Lil babe why don't you go get yourself some Ice Cream babe?" Whitney says handing her some money and watching as she runs over to the small shop,

"Whit..."

"Don't Lee alright just don't. Listen I think you and me need to take a break cause honestly you need to sort yourself out!" Lee desperately holds her arms looking pleadingly into her eyes,

"please Whit I need you...I know that I am not perfect but I'm trying to change...to be better for you" Whitney bursts into tears shaking her head making Lee frown with concern as he pulls her into her arms as she sobs,

"Whit babe what is all this?"

"I just feel so useless Lee...I love you more than anything but you shut me out constantly...I needed you but you weren't here for me so when he listened...I felt well better...I kissed him your dad" Lee frowns processing the information as he takes a step back but he wasn't angry with Whitney he was angry with himself that he was so consumed in his own problems that he couldn't see how lonely and sad Whitney was. Lee watched helplessly as Whitney stood sobbing infront of him her heart breaking,

"Sorry..." was all he could muster as he walks away unable to cope with how he had completely destroyed everything, Lee headed towards the Train Station his eyes streaming with tears as he is about to go onto the platform he's stopped by his Parents who look concerned over at their distraught son,

"Darling what is wrong?"

"Mum just let me go yeah...I am a horrible selfish person who doesn't deserve any of you!" Mick frowns deeply trying to process what his son was meaning as he felt unnerved with how dark his son looked,

"What does that mean son? look just tell us what has happened yeah?" Lee trembles as he thought of his father comforting his girlfriend instead of him as he shakes his head wanting the thoughts to go away,

"I have ruined everything...because of me Whit had to go somewhere else for comfort...she loves me but I keep letting her down!" Mick and Linda look at each other knowingly before looking sympathetically over at Lee as he trembles and sobs both not knowing what to say to him and how to make things better for their son.

 **Whitney**

She couldn't believe that he had left her like that! yeah she had hurt him by telling him about kissing Mick but still she was breaking right infront of him and he just walked away, Whitney had manage to compose herself by the time Lily came back as she walked over hand in hand back towards Martin's watching Lily happily eat her Ice Cream as if nothing was wrong. Whitney dropped Lily off and rushed back towards the Vic needing to know what Lee was thinking and if anything they could repair the damage that both of them had caused,

"Alright Nance you seen Lee?" Whitney asks Nancy who must of sensed something wrong as she stopped pouting at Whitney as she shock her head smiling gently over at Whitney,

"Uh you let him know I was here and uh tell him to call me yeah?" Whitney says rushing out the pub unsure where to go as it was not like she had any family around here anymore even her friends weren't round here so feeling lost she headed over towards the train station when she stops frozen as she sees Lee breaking down and his parents holding onto him making Whitney start to break as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. Whitney not baring it any longer moves over towards them,

"Lee?" Lee looks up at Whitney his hand placed onto her face,

"Whit I'm sorry I left you...I love you so much...I let you down" Whitney pulls him into her as they clung onto each other as Linda and Mick helplessly watch the pair of them break both praying that it could be sorted out as they both knew how much Lee loved Whitney, Whitney managing to calm Lee down got him to walk over to the pub so that they could talk properly without no one around. Whitney and Lee sat on their bed both hand in hand tears slowly drying as Whitney smiles sadly over at Lee wiping his face with her hand,

"Lee I am sorry for earlier I shouldn't have blurted it out like that...can you ever forgive me?"

"Whit babe you have nothing to be apologised for! question is can you ever forgive me?" Whitney nods her head as she is unable to speak through fresh cries making Lee pull her into him as he holds her in his arms knowing that it was needed for him to be different from now on and to be more aware of Whitney's needs. Later that evening they both fell asleep exhausted from all the emotions that day as they held onto each other whilst Linda, Mick and Nancy waited in anticipation wondering what would happen if it was over for them?


End file.
